Home
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: "Kau yakin?"/But I've gone this far./"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun,"/"Daddy!"/"Terima kasih, Sakura,"/OneShot/NoFlames/Rnr?/Happy Reading!


**HOME**

**Original disclaimer applied.**

**Main idea belongs to Uchiha Bersaudara.**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, and other warnings.**

**FLAMES are UN-NEEDED.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**This is just for a while.**_

**.**

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Belum pernah seyakin ini," Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia tengah duduk bersandar pada punggung ranjang. Meluruskan kakinya.

"Hn," Sasuke turut duduk di sisinya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kaca pemisah beranda dengan kamar mereka.

"Jangan murung begitu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menggenggam jemari Sasuke perlahan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku―"

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Untukmu," Sakura mengusap perlahan perutnya yang mulai membesar. Kehidupan baru tersimpan di sana.

Sasuke menarik perlahan pundak istrinya―Sakura. Memposisikan Sakura untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tangannya melingkupi tangan Sakura di perutnya. Ikut mengusap kehidupan kecil di sana. Ia mengecup perlahan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku," Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang lebih terdengar seperti lirihan.

"Kita pernah membicarakan ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Usianya semakin bertambah, aku tak bisa melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu," Sakura tersenyum manis di sela-sela bicaranya. Tangannya tetap mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Aku akan menjagamu―juga dia," Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya barang sejenak.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menghela napas perlahan.

"Kumohon," Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Sakura. Menghela napas berat.

"Disini ada Ibu juga Ayah. Itachi-_nii_ dan Konan-_nee_ juga akan menginap," Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke perlahan. Membiarkan Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi tidak ada aku," Sasuke mendesahkan napasnya usapan di rambutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat aku. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Percayalah padaku. Ini hanya sementara. Semua aka baik-baik saja," Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dan mengusap pipi Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Berjanjilah padaku, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, Sakura," Sasuke memeluk Sakura hangat.

"Pasti, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus istirahat, pagi-pagi sekali kau harus ke bandara," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berbaring. Menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dagu. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat Sakura.

**.**

_**I promised you I won't go that far―**_

**.**

Suasana ramai menyapa penglihatan mereka sesaat setelah menapakkan kaki di bandara. Mereka―keluarga Sasuke juga Sakura, mengantar Sasuke untuk bertandang ke cabang perusahaan di Italia. Sasuke akan mengurus cabang perusahaan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia harus meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan delapan bulan.

Terselip perasaan tak rela meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap pergi. Ia telah merundingkan ini dengan keluarganya dan Sakura juga dengan Sakura sendiri. Sakura tak keberatan jika memang Sasuke harus mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke," Uchiha Fugaku menepuk perlahan pundak Sasuke. Diikuti Itachi yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami akan menjaga Sakura," Haruno Kizashi turut berkata dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Serahkan Sakura-_chan_ pada kami, Sasuke-_kun_," Mebuki Haruno tersenyum manis. Mikoto dan Konan ikut tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Mebuki.

Mereka bercengkrama singkat sebelum penerbangan Sasuke berangkat. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura di sisinya. Ia sesekali tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan keluarganya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus makan yang teratur di sana. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jaga kesehatanmu," Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia berpesan pada Sasuke tepat sesaat sebelum berita penerbangan Sasuke diumumkan.

"Hn," Sasuke membalasnya dengan pelukan. Membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura.

"Baiklah. Penerbanganmu akan berangkat," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura perlahan. Salam perpisahan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya. Ia berbalik sesaat untuk kembali melambai dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

**.**

―_**but I've gone this far.**_

**.**

Sasuke termenung di tempat duduknya. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu selama dua belas jam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Ia memandang kaca di sampingnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Sakura.

Dia teringat akan wanitanya. Sakura tengah mengandung. Dan ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk cabang perusahaan ke Italia. Sasuke menopang dagunya. Ia pernah berjanji ia tak akan pergi jauh saat Sakura mengandung, tapi ia tengah pergi sejauh ini.

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya. Ini juga yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Ini untuk masa depan keluarga mereka. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mengingat akan ada anggota baru saat ia pulang nanti. Ia sudah membayangkan tangan kecil yang mencoba menggapai wajahnya. Senyum manis tanpa gigi yang menyambutnya. Ocehan ringan yang akan menyapanya. Sasuke tak sabar menerima kebahagiaan yang sudah lama diimpikannya. Semnagat kembali datang pada dirinya. Membayangkan hal-hal bahagia membuatnya yakin ini memang yang terbaik.

**.**

_**It's too late to get back in time. Now I'm heading this time―**_

**.**

"Dia mirip denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura dengan peluh yang masih membasahi sekujur tubuhnya menatap bayi mungil di tangannya dengan wajah berseri. Ia mengusap perlahan pipi bayi mungil itu. Air mata menetes perlahan dari wajahnya.

"_Perlihatkan padaku, Sakura,_" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju _MacBook_ yang menampilkan sosok suaminya. Itachi mengangkat _MacBook_ dan mendekatkannya kea rah Sakura. Membiarkan Sasuke melihat bayi mungilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, siapa namanya?" Sakura kembali menatap malaikat kecilnya dalam rengkuhan. Bayi itu masih menangis pelan. Membiakan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"_Rei. Uchiha Rei,_" Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan masih berbinar. Itachi yang tengah duduk di samping Konan―setelah meletakkan _MacBook_ di meja di dekat Sakura, tersenyum menyaksikan adik iparnya. Ia ingat ia juga begitu saat putra pertamanya lahir.

"Nama yang indah, Sasuke-_kun_. Selamat datang, Uchiha Rei," Sakura masih menitikkan air mata. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Fugaku serta Mikoto juga Kizashi dan Haruno menatap haru kejadian di depan mereka. Walaupun terpisah jarak, Sasuke tetap mendampingi Sakura selama persalinannya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat ponselnya. Mencoba meluapkan sedikit kebahagiaan. Ia ingin segera memeluk bayi kecilnya, memeluk istrinya. Tapi ia masih di sini, mengurus cabang perusahaan di Italia. Wajahnya berseri sesaat setelah ia mendengar tangisan bayi mungil itu pecah. Ia bernapas lega setelah Uchiha kecil itu terlahir ke dunia. Ia tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Senyum manis terpeta di wajah rupawannya. Ia bahagia. Sangat.

**.**

―_**coming back from where I came―**_

**.**

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di lantai marmer di depan pintu. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk membukanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Menuju ruangan di mana istrinya berada. Ia berjalan ke sayap kiri bagian rumah. Langkahnya cepat. Ia berusaha menahan senyum di bibirnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara kecil dari halaman belakang. Ia memutar haluan menuju halaman belakang. Mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai.

Sasuke terpana. Semuanya ada di sana. Fugaku, Mikoto, Kizashi, Mebuki, juga kakak beserta kakak iparnya duduk melingkar di bangku taman yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Di antara Konan dan Itachi, duduk putra kecil mereka. Tengah merengek untuk melihat sosok yang tengah di gendong seorang wanita merah muda.

"Sasuke!" Itachi terkejut melihat adiknya tengah berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu belakang.

Semua serentak berdiri―kecuali Sakura, wanita yang tengah memangku putranya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu. Senyum manis terpeta di wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju halaman belakang. Ia tersenyum manis dan memeluk ayahnya yang menyapanya. Ia mengucapkan salam selamat datang dan mengusap perlahan rambut keponakannya.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra kecilnya.

Sasuke mengusap perlahan pipi bulat putranya. Bayi kecil yang berusia enam bulan itu tersenyum senang memperlihatkan gusinya. Sakura tersenyum melihat intraksi mereka. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengusap putranya. Rei meraih telunjuk ayahnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini. Ini semua sungguh keajaiban.

"Rei sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura masih memperhatikan buah hatinya. Rei tersenyum senang dalam gendongannya. Ia menggenggam erat telunjuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengecup kening istirinya hangat.

"Rei ingin memeluk ayahnya, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ikut berdiri seperti yang lainnya. Sasuke turut berdiri.

"Aku―"

"Kau bisa, Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke masih ragu menerima Uchiha kecil di pelukannya. Sasuke menggendong perlahan putranya. Menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Rei. Rei tersenyum senang dan mencoba menggapai hidungnya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Rei bagaikan malaikat kecil yang hadir dalam keluarganya. Sasuke menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung putranya. Rei tertawa senang. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan. sakura tersenyum manis dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke dan tangan kanannya mengusap perlahan rambut biru milik Rei.

Bayi itu lebih dari malaikat bagi Sakura. Wajah tampannya. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir tipis juga rambut gelapnya. Matanya merupakan replika mata Sakura. Berbinar seindah _emerald_. Rei masih bermain dengan telunjuk Sasuke di genggamannya. Wajahnya berseri indah.

"Aku pulang, Sakura, Rei,"

**.**

―_**place that I've always missed―**_

**.**

"_Mom, I miss Gramma!" _Rei berkata pelan seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja dengan Ibunya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Rei-_kun_ kangen _Gramma_?" Sakura berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Rei, setelah meletakkan karton belanjaannya di dapur.

"Apa Rei tidak boleh kangen sama _Gramma_?" Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Rei-_kun_. Tapi tidak biasanya Rei kangen pada _Gramma_," Sakura merapikan rambut Rei yang jatuh di depan wajahnya. Tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah putranya.

"Teman-teman Rei akan berlibur musim panas ke rumah Nenek mereka. _Miss Sally_ juga memberika tugas pada kami," Rei menatap wajah Ibunya dengan masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tugas? Apa itu?" Sakura berdiri dari posisinya. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan satu kotak jus jeruk dan memberikannya pada Rei. Mengangkat anaknya untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"_Miss Sally_ bilang tugas liburan musim panas. Kami diminta untuk berfoto dengan Nenek dan fotonya akan di tempel di sekolah," Rei meminum jus jeruknya. Menatap Ibunya yang duduk di depannya dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan dengan _Daddy_," Sakura mengusap pipi Rei perlahan. kembali menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar Rei untuk berganti pakaian.

.

Sasuke tengah membaca Koran di halaman belakang seraya menikmati kopi hitam buatan Sakura. Ia baru kembali dari kantornya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Daddy_!" Rei berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Hai, jagoan!" Sasuke membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengusap perlahan rambut anaknya. Skura keluar dari dalam rumah dengan sepiring biskuit gandum di tangan kanannya.

"Rei, ini biskuit kesukaanmu," Sakura duduk di Sasuke yang tengah memangku putranya.

"_Thanks, Mom_," Rei meraih sepotong biskuit dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas ini kita ke Jepang? Rei kangen Neneknya," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan Rei melahap biskuitnya.

"Hn. Aku juga rindu suasana rumah," Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum. Semenjak kelahiran Rei, Sasuke jadi lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"_Yeayy! Thank you, Daddy! I love you so much!_" Rei memeluk leher ayahnya. Mengecup pipi Sasuke dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat kebhagiaan di wajah orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam rengkuhan. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan saling berbagi cerita.

.

.

"_Gramma!_" Rei memeluk neneknya erat saat ia tiba di kediaman Uchiha di Jepang. Mereka tengah berkumpul untuk berlibur bersama sepanjang musim panas. Mikoto dan Mebuki mendapat pelukan erat dari cucu mereka.

"Rei-chan," mereka hampir berkata bersamaan. Membalas pelukan hangat sang cucu.

Mereka saling mengucapkan salam selamat datang. Sakura dan Sasuke menyapa anggota keluarga dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang tengah untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Bagaimana di New York, Rei?" Riku, sepupunya―putra Itachi, bertanya seraya menepuk pundak Rei.

"New York sangat padat, Riku-_nii_. Aku lebih suka di sini," Rei tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Riku.

"Bukannya sama saja?" Riku mengambil segelas jus jeruk dingin dari meja.

"Tapi di sana tidak ada Riku-_nii_, _Gramma, Granpa, _dan yang lainnya," Rei ikut mengambil segelas jus dan duduk di samping Riku.

Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain. Menghilangkan penat setelah lama terduduk dalam pesawat. Menceritakan keseharian mereka masing-masing. Itachi dan Konan akan kembali menetap di Jepang setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini menetap di Paris. Sasuke dan Sakura akan tetap tinggal di New York.

Para nenek dan kakek berbincang dengan cucu mereka. Melepas rindu karena lama tak berjumpa. Memberikan hadiah kecil sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Makanan ringan juga minuman penghilang dahaga tersaji di meja di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Liburan musim panas memang saat yang paling dinantikan untuk berkumpul.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Namun nihil. Ia tak melihat sedikit pun cahaya. Tangannya menggapai sisi ranjang. Ia segera terduduk. Menajamkan penglihatannya. Sakura tak ada di sana. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada jam di atas meja di sampingnya. Pukul 00.00. sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk keluar kamar.

Ruang tengah sangat gelap. Tak biasanya ayah dan ibunya mematikan semua lampu. Pasti mereka meninggalkan satu lampu untuk menyala. Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. Satu gelas air putih pasti akan menghilangkan dahaganya.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!_" Sasuke baru menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir saat terdengar suara teriakan putranya. Sasuke terkejut. Sakura, Itachi, Konan, semuanya ada di sana.

Ruang tengah telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Kue _tart_ besar di letakkan di tengah ruangan. Mereka berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain dengan meniup terompet-terompet kecil khas pesta ulang tahun. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, ke sini," Sakura menuntun Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke masih yang masih terdiam tiba-tiba tersadar. Lagi-lagi kejutan besar untuknya. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul 00.15. baru lima belis menit yang lalu umur Sasuke bertambah. Mikoto berjalan ke arah Sasuke. memeluk hangat putra bungsunya. Disusul oleh Fugaku dan yang lainnya. Memberikan ucapan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum manis menanggapi semuanya. ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan ikut terlarut dalam perayaan. Musim panas kali ini memang menyenangkan. Dengan keluarga di sisinya. Perayaan ulang tahunnya yang mengejutkan. Sasuke menatap wajah-wajah yang ada di sana. Tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

'_Aku tahu ini hanya sementara. Bahkan aku telah berjanji untuk tidak pergi jauh. Tapi aku telah menempuh semuanya sejauh ini. Terlalu terlambat untuk meminta waktu agar berputar, kembali ke masa lalu. Sekarang aku di sini, menghadapi waktu ini, kembali dari tempat sementara yang terdahulu. Kembali ke tempat darimana aku datang, ke tempat yang telah aku rindukan―_

―**this is home.**

―rumahku.'

**.**

**.**

Heyloowww! Hehehe, balik lagi nicccc /alay L/ Hehehe._.v Fic apa inieeehh ;;-;; Aku sendiri ngga ngerti ;_; Tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic begini euy :') Hehehe._. Emm, di sini sih aku pengen bikin Sasuke yang bahagia gitu /cieeeelahh/ Kasian Sasuke balas dendam mulu, capee:') Jadi biarkan Sasuke bahagia di sini. Oiyaa, yang di Bold sama Italic itu kayak ungkapan Sasuke gitu._. jadi pokokya itu kata hatinya Sasuke. hehehehe ^^v Udahlah yak, dari pada kebanyakan ngomong mending baca aja^^ /udah selese woi/ Oiya^^ Yang sudah mau mampir terimikiciw yaa^^ **FLAMES are UN-NEEDED**. Silent reader juga gapapa, yang penting mereka udah apresiasi mau ngebaca, sudah bersyukur kok :D Sampai jumpaa xD

**Thanks for Reading **

**Uchiha Bersaudara – Uchiha –piip-**


End file.
